Like This
by Glindphaba11
Summary: Companion story to "How?"  Rated for language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Draco POV**

Ugh. I stepped into my office for yet another day of tedious work. The Ministry had forgiven my family a year after the war, and Malfoy Inc. was back up and running in no time. However, my father and mother decided to take off and celebrate their newfound freedom from the Dark Lord. I was stuck as CEO of the worst possible company known in the Wizarding World. Or most popular when looking at it from a regular citizen's point of view. However, I had seen what this place had done before the war, what everything was for, and who it was done in the name of. I was ashamed.

I still hadn't fully forgiven my family for what they had done. But, I couldn't help the past, now could I? I sat at my desk, and started on paperwork when an interruption came.

"Drake? You're 11:00 is here."

"Thanks Mya." Mya, or as most of the world knew her, Hermione Snape nee Granger. My assistant. More than that really, a great friend. I really got to know her after Potter and the Weasel had up and left her to go looking for Merlin knows what the summer after 6th year. It was then that she had found refuge in Potions, or more importantly, a Potions Master. As soon as the Final Battle was over, and the Light had won, she and my Godfather, Severus Snape and brought their relationship into the open. Let's just say that after that, the Golden Trio was no more, and she was no longer the Gryffindor Princess. She was the Slytherin Slut. And now the Slut Wife. But they were happy together. Besides, how could they not be with a little angel like Rose as their daughter. And my Goddaughter.

Anyway, back to the real world, she was my best friend, and I had a client that I didn't even know the name of waiting to come into my office. I ran my hand over my face, then through my hair. I no longer sleeked it back, so it had a tendency to fall into my face. I swiveled my chair to face out the window and sigh, and as I heard the door close, I turned back to face my first client of the day. I put my hand on my wand and decided to Advada myself.

"Potter." I spit his name out. Heck, I said fuck in a nicer tone than I said his name in. "What the hell are you doing in my office? Mya!" I screamed at him, then my assistant. Hermione opened the door and poked her head in.

"Yes Dra..mghm..Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mya, why the hell is Potter standing in my office?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Well sir..." she started, but I cut her off.

"Mya, enough with the fucking formalities. I was there when you gave birth. Just tell me why the-boy-that-wouldn't-die is standing in front of me!" She looked even more uncomfortable, but moved slowly into the room, and slid up behind my chair.

"Drake, please. You told me that you didn't want to know the names of your clients anymore. You said that it would cause you to place judgement before they came in. You want to be a better person. And I suggest you start with your language!' She slapped me upside the head. 'Rosie is out in the office today 'cause Sev had a meeting. If I hear my daughter repeat any of your language, I'm taking away babysitting rights." I head Potter snort in front of me.

"What the _heck_ are you laughing at Potter?" I glared at him the best I could in the situation. What I really wanted to do was stand up and hex him, but I knew Hermione was serious about not letting me see Rose. We had this thing where I would take the 2 year-old to the park every Friday. It was tradition.

"Nothing, Ferret. Just the thought of you babysitting. And liking it...I never would have pegged you for a family man. And jeez 'Mione, while we're on the topic, I can't believe you actually slept with that git enough to get pregnant!"

Okay, now I was mad. No one said anything bad about any of my family, immediate or not. "That's ENOUGH Potter! I will not have you come into MY building, MY office, with MY rules and talk about MY best friend, Godfather and Goddaughter that way! You can either get out or tell me why the hell you are here! I'm waiting!" Merlin I was mad. I was sweating profusely, and my hair was in my eyes again. I noticed Hermione had taken the opportunity to leave and comfort a whimpering Rose out in the foyer. Now I really felt bad.

"Wow Ferret. I didn't know Death-Eaters had a heart. Now, I'm here because I need help. Malfoy Inc provides loans outside of Gringotts, and since the Goblins still aren't to happy with me, I need a place that I can get a loan from. All of my money was taken during my divorce from Ginny. I wanted to make her happy and attempt to leave on good terms. However, she took the money and the house, so now I need a loan for a flat. And that's where you come in."

I looked at him wide-eyed. He had divorced the Weaslette? They were so happy together, or so everyone thought. Their wedding had been covered for weeks, every little detail laid out in the Prophet.

"Potter, 1) I need a better reason than that, such as, oh, the reason for the divorce. And secondly, I need to know why you can't go to Gringotts anyway. You're the fucking boy-who-lived, it shouldn't matter that the Gobblins don't like you!"

"I can't go because even if they did like me, I've always been scared of them. Yeah, I know, pathetic, but they're creepy little things. And I can't tell you why I got divorced. Not even Ron or Mr. and Mrs. Weasly know. Only Ginny."

"Got caught with another girl didn't 'cha?"

"Not exactly.." He was mumbling now, and looking at his feet.

"Well then, no reason, no loan. Now, get out of my office."

"I got caught with Theo Nott!" Bloody hell, did he really just say what I think he did?

"Wait...Theo Nott, as in Slytherin, as in bloke?"

"Yeah. I just, in 5th year we met in a corridor and realized that we were attracted to each other, but then with the war, and him being Slytherin, and obviously me being, well, me, we couldn't continue. Then by the time we could have, Ron had already made such a big deal out of 'Mione and Snape, and everyone expected me and Ginny anyway, and I was already like one of the Weasly clan, and I thought maybe if I married her, I would get over my feelings for Theo. But after 2 1/2 years of hell, I met Theo in a bar again, and we wound up back at my place, and Ginny walked in. She threw me out. She said she would keep quiet about the whole thing if I gave her anything she asked for. So I did."

I was stunned. Potter, not only gay, but gay with Nott? What the hell was the world turning into!

"So let me get this straight, no offense, but you gave your ex-wife EVERYTHING you own simply so she wouldn't let it slip that you're a bender?"

He looked down at his feet again, and grimaced. It was kind of cute...wait! Bad brain! No! POTTER grimacing and his funny little way of looking at his feet was not cute!

"Yeah. So, do I get the loan or not? Does the all mighty Draco Malfoy not lend to gays?" He looked at me so seriously I had to laugh. "What? Wh-wh-why are you laughing!"

"Potter, really, Malfoy Inc not lending to gays? You really don't read the Prophet do you?" He shook his head. "Potter, if you did, you would know that I just came out of a long-term relationship with Blaise Zambini. It would be rather hypocritical of me not to loan you money based on that fact. Now the fact that I hate you, I can support."

His mouth was wide open, and those green piercing eyes bore into my soul. Oh Merlin, they were piercing into my soul. NO THEY WEREN'T! There was no possible way in this world, I swear to Merlin, that they were...good Merlin, they were. I was attracted to Harry Fucking Potter.

A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm just getting started =) If anyone would like to Beta for me, send me a message! All reviewers get hypothetical cookies too, so be sure to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry POV**

Was it just me or was Malfoy staring at me. Like, really into my eyes. Theo had always said that that was how he hod first been attracted to me. He said my eyes bore into his soul, like they could see everything. That's why he refused to close his eyes when we kissed, or when we...well, you know. It was actually kind of exciting. I always closed my eyes, so I could never see what was going on, I based my feeling entirely on that. Felling. But Theo, he would base it on both feelings and what he was seeing. He always said that my skin would glisten, and my mouth would turn into a funny little smirk. Anyway, Malfoy. I couldn't believe that I had to come to _him_ for help, let alone tell him WHY I needed help. But it actually felt really good. I mean, no one but Ginny and Theo knew that I was gay. And really, I wanted to keep it that way. Ginny wold say that we had just grown apart, and that it was a mutual decision (which really it was) and that I still loved her like a sister, and didn't want to leave her with nothing, hence the reason she has the entire Potter fortune, and Godrick's Hollow, which has, had, been in the Potter family for generations.

But really, I keep getting sidetracked. I was in front of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, who we all could have sworn had done every girl in his house, and he was gay? That was weird, but whatever. It meant that he couldn't deny me my loan. Yeah, I know what he said, but I highly doubt that he can not give me money based solely on the fact that he hates my guts. It wouldn't hold up well.

"So, do I get the loan?" I asked him, looking him straight in the eye. I seemed to break him out of trance.

"What? Oh, well, you'll have to fill out forms. Mya will get those for you. Then you'll have to come back in at least once a week for the next month to go over forms and whatnot, then at the end of the month, if it all goes according to plan, you get your money."

I found this interesting. Fred and George had come here for a loan once, and they said that they had filled out a form and been done with it. They had gotten their money transferred into their Gringotts account the next day.

"Okay. Well, I'll get the forms from 'Mione. Ummm, Theo's going to be on them as well, does that mean that he has to come to the meetings too?" I must have been imagining things. It seemed as though Malfoy's face fell. No, he was smirking again, it must have been in my head.

"No. He doesn't. However, I'm surprised that he didn't dump you after he found out that you were still married."

"He knew I was still married. At the bar I told him, and I told him that I wasn't happy in my marriage, that I still loved him. He didn't care. We would be simply living in his flat, but it's really not big enough for two. Besides, we're talking about kids too. We would need to move anyway."

Draco, who had taken a sip of his coffee he had just conjured up, spit it out. On me. Great, and this was a new suit to.

A/N hi! Hope this one was good =) Poor Harry...he's in for a lot isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco POV**

KIDS? They were talking about KIDS? They couldn't be that serious. There's no way. Wait, why was I even caring. Was I jealous? No, Draco Malfoy does not get jealous, and especially when the jealousy would be coming in the form of Potter having kids with someone else. And oh great. I saw the way he was looking down, holding the fabric away from his body. I ruined his suit. And now he would probably go home, and Theo would strip him to go wash it, and then he would be naked, then Theo would get naked and they would have hot coffee stained sex all because of me! And why was I even thinking about this! Twenty minutes ago, he had been my worst enemy, from school, and from breaking my best friend's heart. And now I was thinking about him naked! And having sex! This was not okay.

And really, did I just say that he had to come in every week? Now I would have to be put through the torture of seeing that hot body every week and not do anything about it! Damn.

"Umm, Malfoy? So, do I go get the paper work? From "Mione?" I head him, and snapped out of my own thoughts. I couldn't say anything though, so I just nodded at him, and waved my hand towards the door. He opened it, and stepped out. It closed behind him, and I heard him and Mya talking, then footsteps, and finally, the POP of apperation. He was gone.

"Mya" I called her in a weak voice. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do. She was the one who I went to when I found Blaise cheating on me. She was the one who had comforted me when I didn't have anyone else. "Mya!"

She walked in, Rosie in tow, and moved behind my chair to rub my shoulders. If anyone had seen it, it would have looked like a wife comforting her husband. Thankfully, Severus knew I was gay, and had no intention of stealing his wife.

"What is it Drake?" She turned my head to look into my eyes. "What's going on? I haven't seen this face on you since the Blaise incident. Oh dear Merlin. Don't even tell me..." She tapered off, and I nodded. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! There is no way in the world that you are falling for Harry Fucking Potter!" I was surprised at her use of language, especially in front of Rose. I think she was too. "Oh, Rosie, Honey, be a good little witch and go get Uncle Draco and Mummy a glass of water from the elves." She nodded and scampered off.

"Draco, sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I had a crush on Harry, and I knew he was gay. Yes, I know, he didn't know that I knew, but it was pretty obvious. I can't imagine what it's like for you, knowing that you're his 'type'. Now, he said something about weekly meetings. Is this to torture yourself?"

I looked straight in her eyes, and shook my head. Then nodded. "I told him that before he said that Nott would be co-signing, and would he have to come to the meetings too. So I thought in my head 'Okay, I can do this. I'm Draco Malfoy, I can break them up', but then he said they needed a bigger place because they were thinking of having kids. KIDS Mya! And they aren't even married! I mean, I don't have many morals, but I sure as hell know that you get married, THEN have kids!" My head fell into my hands at this point, and Hermione was stroking my hair and making soft shhh noises.

"It's alright. You'll figure it out. Next time he won't come in in a suit and he won't look as hot, then you'll realize that it was all a mistake, that you're not REALLY attracted to Harry Potter." I nodded, but I didn't understand. the tears started falling, and I did understand. I was that guy that falls fast and hard. And I had fallen for Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry POV**

I got back to Theo's flat, loan paperwork in hand. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the Prophet and eating breakfast. His hair was a mess, and his pajamas were still on, he must have just gotten up. I walked over to him, and gave him a light kiss.

"I got the paperwork" I said with a smile. He smiled back at me, and I melted. I wondered how we could have stayed apart for so long at Hogwarts.

"Yay! I knew Malfoy couldn't resist you in that suit. Aren't you glad I took you shopping? And to think you wanted to go in jeans and a jumper and not show off that amazing body. Wait, what's this?" He pointed to the coffee stain on my jacket.

"He spit coffee out at me." Theo shook his head, then looked at me with a glint in his eye.

"You know, coffee stains. This jacket will have to come off and go in the washer." He took my jacket off. "Oh, and look here. It bled through. Your shirt will have to come off too." He unbuttoned that, and slipped it off, leaving me shirtless. "And, oh shame, it dripped onto your pants as well." He slowly moved his hands down and began to unbutton and unzip my pants for me. I stopped him.

"Theo, we have to get this done, then I have to get back to the Ministry. I just came home to change into workout clothes, I have training this week." Theo looked at me with sad eyes, then sat back down, defeated. I kissed him again lightly before running into our room and throwing on sweat pants and a t-shirt, that was a bit tight, but good for working out in. I ran back into the kitchen where Theo had already gone through and signed the papers, then I signed them quickly, folded up the parchment, and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco POV**

"Un'le Drake! Un'le Drake!" Rose Snape ran into my office and carefully put two glasses of water down on the desk. Then, she scrambled up into my lap and looked at me. "Why are you crying? And why did you make Mummy say those bad words? Only daddy and you use those bad words."

I smiled at the little girl in my lap, laughing at the recognition of 'bad words' that only I and her father use.

"It's because Mummy was mad at me. But it's all better now. And Mummy will never say those words again. Did they scare you?" The little girl nodded. "I'm sorry they scared you. I'll try hard not to use them either. Now, where is your Mummy?"

Hermione had left the office soon after comforting me as much as she could, but when I began to cry, that's when she had gone. Now I looked at the clock and saw that it had been a good 10 minutes since she had left my office. Where was she anyway? And why hadn't she stopped Rosie from coming into my office? No, that was simple. She knew that I would buck up and stop crying if she sent her in to get me. And if I still felt the need to cry, Rose would make it better.

"Mummy is outside talkin' to a man that was here before. He has a funny forehead."

"And why Miss Rose, does he have a funny forehead?" I had had 3 clients come in today, Potter and two others before I had my meeting this morning.

"He has a picture on it! Mummy had her hand on it" Dear Merlin he was back.

"Rose, go out and sit in Mummy's rolling chair. And have her and the man come inside. But don't get out of her chair until she comes back out, okay?" She nodded her head at me. "Okay, now scoot."

She slipped off my lap, and ran out the door. I head her relay my message, and Mya agree. Then, they came in.

"Close the door Mya." She did, then I placed a silencing spell on the room. "Okay, Potter, why are you back?"

He looked at my innocently, or as innocently as he could with those clothes on. He was wearing sweat pants, okay I could deal with that, and trainers, okay that works, but Merlin that shirt! I could see his ripped chest, and his biceps bulge out of his sleeves. Was he trying to kill me? No, of course not, he had no idea that I was slowly falling in love with him.

"Theo and I signed the papers. I had to come back for training anyway, so I figured I would drop them off and make our next appointment now. Funny, 'Mione said that I could leave them with her, and she would contact me for my next appointment." Fuck. I forgot that she normally did that. Quick, I had to come up with something.

"Um, well, um, it's new policy. In fact, that's what my meeting this morning was about. It was about me now collecting the paperwork, and um, making the appointments myself." Hermione looked very confused, but realized what I was doing and simply nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Drake, do you mind actually if I take off early? Severus flooed earlier and wanted to meet for lunch in Diagon Ally." I nodded to her, happy to get her away, and Rose, away, and she walked out, leaving me and the bloody Boy-Who-Could-Have-Turned-Voldy-Gay alone.

"So, Potter. Sit. Let's look at these. We do have to go over them now as well. Would you like to floo the Ministry and tell them you'll be late?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry POV**

"Umm, yeah I think that would be best. Is there a public floo?" I looked at Draco with question. I noticed that his eyes were a bit puffy, his hair was mussed, and it honestly looked like he had been crying.

"No, there's not. You can use this one" He beckoned to the fireplace next to him and handed me the floo powder bucket. "I'm sure you know how these work?" He said with sarcastically, and with a smirk firmly in place. I took the bucket from him and flooed the Ministry. I backed away, and the flames turned back to orange from green.

"Well, sit down Potter."

I sat down in the same chair I had earlier and looked at Draco intently.

"Okay, you and Nott read through them all, so I assume you know what's up." I nodded. "Okay then. You just need to sign this one line in front of me, then we can make your next appointment." I nodded again, looked at where he was pointing. I took a quill in my hand, signed my name, and sat back down.

"Is that it?" I asked him.

"Well, there's your next appointment to speak about. It will consist of simply sitting down and looking at exactly how much you will need. You'll need to bring in a list of flats you are looking at purchasing, so we have an idea of where you want your price range to be, and the of course your's and Nott's marriage certificate." I gasped.

"Umm, Malfoy, Theo and I just started dating, we're not really looking at marriage yet."

"I thought you had said that you were looking at adopting children? That obviously means that you're married. You're not?"

"No, well, we were talking about kids, but in the distant, very distant, future. We just don't want to take the hassle of finding a flat we love, then in 5 years having to leave it for something bigger. We want to go big or go home now."

"Oh, well. I'm sorry, but you can't get a joint loan without being married. Or at the very least engaged. Are congratulations on that front in order?"

I shook my head. Theo hadn't said anything about this before I left the house. And he was a wizarding lawyer. He would know what a contract like this would entail. Did that mean that he was planning on proposing? I didn't get it. He knew I had just come out of a loveless marriage, I didn't want to take that chance again, not even with him. I mean, I changed in 5 years, I'm sure he had too. We still had to get to know each other all over again. There was no way that I was going to get married again right away.

"Um, how long would we have to be engaged before we can sign? Or, how long do we have to get married before we aren't allowed to have the money?"

Draco looked contemplative. "You have a year to be married. It says it right here." He pointed to a paragraph on the parchment. Sure enough there it was.

"Can I make my next appointment? I need to go talk to Theo about this. I don't think we'll be needing a joint loan, but I just want to make sure." If I wasn't mistaken, Draco looked happy, an emotion that I had never seen on him before.

"Of course Potter. In fact, I was going to close up shop early today due to no more appointments. How about if I stay here, and when you're done talking to Nott, you can come and have your 'second' appointment today?"

I nodded in agreement, then disapperated away on the spot. Theo and I had some talking to do.

I apperated back to the flat and grabbed Theo's arm from behind. He was in the kitchen, wet and in a towel, making a sandwich. I swear, he was worse than Ron with food.

"Theo, we need to talk."

"No we don't." He said with a glisten in his eye, then leaned down and kissed me hard. His wet torso met up with mine, and his hands came up to run through my hair. Instinct had me put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, but I knew with what I was wearing, and what he was NOT wearing, we would end up in bed. That wasn't what I needed right now.

"Theo, not now. We need to talk." He looked defeated, but stopped. I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch in the living room. "I went back to Malfoy's to turn in the papers. He showed me something that I hadn't noticed, but you should have."

"And what would that be darling?" He started nuzzling my neck, and climbed to straddle me. I felt his 'feelings' on my thigh, and pushed him off and back onto the cushion next to me.

"The one requirement for a joint loan." His face fell.

"Oh. I was hoping you wouldn't notice that. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What did you want to be a surprise? The fact that we have to get married within the year? We would actually have to be engaged for that to work Theo." He got up and ran into our bedroom. I could hear a drawer being opened, and things moved around. Then, he came back out and sat on his knees in front of me.

"This is what I wanted to be a surprise." He opened up a small black box, and inside was a silver band with rubies and emeralds. "The band is white gold, so it looks like Slytherin silver, but it's really Gryffindor gold. Do you like it?" I didn't move my head, I didn't change my facial expression. Then, a look of dawning came to his face. "OH! I'm sorry." He got onto one knee. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

He looked so happy, so hopeful. And one word would either crush his dreams, or make him the happiest man alive. I had to choose one.

"No"

A/N YAY! This is chapter #4 in one day! I'm doing well...even though I just got home from school 20 minutes ago from being there at 7:00...a 13 hour day...reviewers get hugs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco POV**

"Mya. Mya? MYA!" I called her name over and over, then I realized I had given her the afternoon off. I was planning on taking off, why shouldn't she? She hadn't spent nearly enough time with Severus lately, she was the ever present workaholic in the office. Sev would very often floo at Rosie's bedtime saying that she needed her Mummy to come tuck her in. It would be only then that she would look at the clock and gasp at the time. It was good for her to get out with her whole family.

I gave up and sat back in my chair. Potter was coming back later, probably with an engagement ring on his finger, ready to fully talk about the loan. There was no way that he was going to give up the guy that he had been apparently in love with since 5th year. I mean, really, only an idiot would do that.

I heard the POP and thought that Mya had heard my screams all the way in Diagon Ally, and immediately began to feel bad. I had taken her away from the first family day they had had since she had come back to work after Rose was born. But as a raven headed male opened my door, I began to feel bad for other reasons. Reasons that were entirely selfish.

"Yes Potter?"

"Um, I came to finalize the loan." Of course he was.

"Okay, sit down then. I'm going to need you to sign here again, then here to approve everything that we've talked about various times over today."

"Umm, Malfoy. Actually, I need to sign a different loan. And make this one void." He looked sad, upset, downtrodden. And ringless.

"Why? Nott didn't want to get married?"

"No. He did. He had a ring and everything. I just, I couldn't. It's, it's, it's to soon." He was beginning to tear up. What I really wanted to do was jump over the desk and kiss those tears away, and say that it was okay, Nott was a jerk anyway, and of course it was too soon, you just got a divorce. What I actually did was something different. Kind of.

"No, of course. Nott would want to get married. We all knew he was a bender and would be the girl in the relationship. Hell, we caught him with Witch Weekly more than once. Besides, I understand, it's too soon. You just got divorced right?" Potter looked stunned. But then, they came. The waterworks. He was full out blubbering now, head in arms on my desk.

"I know! I mean, it only happened 3 days ago. I've been staying with Theo and they seemed perfect, but I can't be married again so soon! Especially not to him, not right now! No one even knows I'm gay, except you and Ginny and Theo for obvious reasons, but I just can't get married again! I don't know if I'll ever be able to!"

By the end of this, he was getting better, than hiccuped. His hair was a mess, and his face tear-stained. I did something right then entirely un-Malfoyish. I got up from my chair, walked around to his back, and hugged him from behind.

"I know. Believe me, I know entirely to well. I caught Blaise cheating on me in our bed, and I broke down. Sev and Mya tried to get me back out a week later, and I broke down in tears in the middle of the Hog's Head. I know how you feel, it's way to soon to even think of dating, let alone marriage."

He hiccuped again, and I moved around to the front of him and kneeled and put my hands in his lap, grabbing his. I looked in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm being nice. Yes, I know this is out-of-character for me. But I also know what you're going through to an extent. And there's no reason not to be sad. Cry, whine, drink, anything. It's acceptable for another week. Then you have to get out and really start life again. For me, it was coming back to work, and spending time with Rose. For you it could be getting back and working even harder, spending time with the Weasel clan, minus the Weaselette. Or it could be going and traveling or becoming a-a-an, oh I don't know. But rules say you can take a week and a half to wallow in self-pity. It's the best thing that you can do." Then, he did something very non-Potterish. He looked at me, blinked back a few stray tears and kissed me.

"Or kiss your worst enemy. Whatever works for you." Then, I kissed back.

A/N Hi again! It's been a while =) I put up all the pre-written chapters at once, and now I'm writing and putting them up one by one. Expect more of a schedule now, probably every Friday or Saturday. As always, reviewers get virtual hugs!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry POV

I kissed him. He was being so sweet, and I kissed him! But, was this really Draco Malfoy? Was somebody polyjuiced as him? Never in my life would I have expected Draco Malfoy to be this sweet. But, it seems that it was. Him that is. Wow, maybe not being in Hogwarts, and not having Voldemort watch after your every move changes a person. It was entirely possible I suppose. I mean, I had changed since the war. I had never liked fame, but now I liked it even less. But there was so less pressure on me now. I could really be my own person. That's one reason when I saw Theo, I just had to do something about it.

I backed away slowly and looked Draco in the eye. Even though he had said all those sweet things to me, and even kissed me back, I was expecting to see an angry face, to be shoved off, and kicked out of the office, loan denied.

Where was I going to live if that happened? As it was, I was already homeless until I found a flat. Grimwauld Place had been given to Snape and 'Mione by Dumbledore for 'official Order Business', but I knew it was just because no one in the wizarding world in their right mind would give the git of the dungeons and the Slytherin Slut a flat. They would have had to go back to the muggle world.

"Um, Malfoy?" He shushed me and placed another kiss on my lips. This is not what I had been expecting.

"No Harry. Remember, MY office, MY rules." He deepened the kiss, touching his tongue to my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth just slightly to accept it it. He broke the kiss after a few moments, and looked me in the eye. "I thought you weren't looking for a serious relationship?"

"I'm not."

"Then you just made a mistake. Draco Malfoy doesn't kiss like that and let him go, just like that Harry."

"But." Wait. Did he just call me Harry?

"No, no buts. And if you don't want this to go any further, no butts either. Now, come on. You have some explaining to do, as do I."

He stood up, brushed his knees off, and grabbed my hands to pull me up.

"But, the office?"

"I said earlier that I was going to leave early anyway right? No more appointments, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I allowed him to take my hands, and pull me close.

"Side-along apperation. Don't say anything, I haven't been in a while, so I really need to concentrate." I nodded, and simply held onto him tighter.

Good Merlin, I could feel his hard chest through his shirt and jacket, and his arms were so large and tight and warm. I knew I wasn't looking for anything yet. I had just had 2 breakups in 3 days. But I could easily imagine myself being held by those arms though the nights, helping me sleep, and shaking me awake in the morning. Coming up behind me to hug me randomly, and being the objects that held the hands that I held and swung while walking through the park.

We landed with a THUD on the ground. I took a step forward to reorient myself, and Draco caught my arm.

"You were about to walk over the edge of a cliff." Oh, so I was. I standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the water. It was beautiful.

"Where are we?" I asked him, and he smiled at me, then looked out over the water.

"We're in America. This is Lake Erie, in New York State. Serverus used to bring me here when I was younger and needed to get away from my parents. It's always so peaceful, and would calm me right down. The last time I came here was right after I broke up with Blaise. I just needed to think. It's a great place just to think."

I nodded in agreement. It was pretty. Hell, it was amazing. The water had white capped waves, and the seabirds were singing. It was everything a peaceful scene needed.

I noticed Draco had sat down...wait. When did I start thinking of him as Draco instead of Malfoy? And since when did he call me Harry and bring me to amazing places, and kiss me like I have never been kissed before? I sat down next to him, not wanting to think anymore, just be.

"Harry?" He said my name again. Another thing...when did my heart start to flutter at the sound of his voice saying my name? "Harry. I-I I don't know what to say right now." He took one of my hands in both of his. "You walked into my office this morning, and I don't know what the fuck came over me. There you were standing in front of me, and you were so vulnerable. But you looked so amazing in that suit. Then you told me everything, something that not even your ex-in-laws know. And here I am, your worst enemy, and you told me everything! You know, I cried when you left. I was sure you were going to come back with Nott, and sign the joint loan, and then me, who had always made fun of you, and only been in love with you for 20 minutes, I was going to be alone. Then you came back and started to cry, and when you kissed me I couldn't take it anymore. And now, well, now here we are."

He stared into my eyes. And I stared into his. I could only imagine what he was feeling, but I knew what I was feeling. It was wonderful. I'll admit, I could see myself taking this further. Maybe, the reason I didn't want to jump right back into a relationship was because I knew deep down that Theo wasn't the one? I mean, I was right. We both HAD changed in 5 years. He was living off his parents money due to the fact that they were in Azkaban, and all he wanted from me was sex. He had even told me that when we met back up that night at the bar.

_flashback_

"Harry, I need to tell you something." He looked at me intently. Theo Nott and I were sitting in the sister bar to the Hog's Head in Diagon Ally. "In 5th year, I had just come out, and was horny for anyone that would let me touch them. You were one of those guys. But then I really got to know you, and I felt bad for just using you. I fell in love with you. When we had to discontinue our relationship, I was devastated. But now, now I have you back. I don't work, I want you to know that, and honestly, most of the time, I'm just going to want to jump you, not actually have a real relationship. But I'm still in love with you, and I want to try to have a real relationship with you."

_end flashback_

"Harry? Are you okay? Are you still here?" Draco brought me back to the real world, and he truly looked concerned. I could most certainly see myself with him, for a while at least, if not forever.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, Draco, I'm..."

"No." One word. One simple word. It broke my world down, and everything came crashing on top of me. I was so stupid. Of course, he was probably a legitimite, and he had been looking right into my eyes. Of course he didn't want to be with me. He was Draco Malfoy.

Then, the most unexpected action came and I came back to reality. Draco was kissing me again. Really kissing me. Like out of this world, can't eat, can't sleep, home run, out of the park, I want into your pants kind of kiss.

Though he didn't ask for it, I opened my mouth, inviting him in. He came, and it was euphoric. He threw his arms around my waist, and scooted backwards. He pulled me on top of him, and deepened the kiss even more. His hands were all over my body, running down my back, through my hair. His lips left mine and began to travel down my face, onto my jaw, to my neck, my jugular, my chest. He sat us back up and took his hands off of my back only to put them on my arms and lift them up. He took the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled up, slipping it off me. His lips reconnected with my chest, and he laid me down, him now on top. He continued his trail of kisses all the way down, with no mention or intent on stopping. I could tell. I could feel him through his pants, and I decided to try what Theo always did, keep my eyes open. Draco's were closed, but I kept mine open. It was wonderful. I could see everything, feel everything. I could see the way his eyebrows bunched up, the circular shape his lips made when the touched my bare skin. It was kind of weird to see this, but it just added to the experience.

Draco put his hands behind my back, and rolled to that I was above him, and didn't break the line. Finally, I had had enough. Not really, but this was a public area, and the way that I knew both of us were feeling, it wasn't good to be in a public area. They would have both the muggle police and the Wizard Cops out after us.

I placed my hands on his chest, and heaved myself up enough to look him in the face. He had a look of disappointment, betrayal, and plain wanting.

"Draco, believe me, I want to stop as much as you do. But this is a public area. Anyone could see us. And I'm really not to keen on the idea of being naked where anyone could see and take a picture."

Draco sighed, and nodded. "You're right. I don't want to stop either, but you have a point. Imagine, the Savior being caught naked with none other than Draco Malfoy on a cliff in America. You would never hear the end of it."

"Yep. Especially since they don't know I'm gay yet."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, but really you don't have to be. I mean, the Minister would do this!" he chuckled as he waved a hand over his body. I had to laugh as well.

A/N YAY! New chapter! Both are a bit OCC, but hey, it's still fun right? As always, reviewers get virtual presents!


	9. Chapter 9

Draco POV

His laugh was wonderful. And marvelous. And incredible. And really any adjective that I could think of. To see him laugh was a glorious thing. I believed that he probably hadn't laughed a lot in these past 3 years. He was still mourning the loss of friends and family from the war, and he had been in a loveless marriage. There was no way that he was happy all the time. Not like this.

I notice him fall onto his back in the grass and stare at the sky with awe.

"Have you ever noticed the clouds?" He asked me. I shook my head. "They're beautiful things. White and puffy. They make shapes. Yet, they can be the most scary thing, being a sign of things to come. Good or bad. I used to sit at the park when I was allowed out of my cupboard and would go to the park and lay there for hours. I didn't have any friends, but I would lay and stare at the sky and watch the clouds roll by. It was peaceful, calming. Much like looking out over the water is for you, no?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Then I too looked up at the sky. He was right. The clouds made all sorts of shapes. They rolled by, without a care in the world. I felt bad for Harry. He didn't have any friends because he wasn't allowed. I hadn't had any because of my own doing. We were so different. Yet we were so much the same. We had both come from abusive families, both os us longed for love and acceptance in the world for who we truly are.

Harry for being a person, a boy really, not the Boy-Who-Lived, but the boy who loved, and had a life, and hated publicity. Me, I wanted to be seen as the gay, over-emotional muggle-loving boy that I had always dreamed of being instead of the son of a Death Eater, and being Marked myself.

Honestly, during 7th year, I realized it had been long enough, and I was able to confess that to myself. I was always envious of the Weasley's for being pureblood, but still being able to associate with muggles. I was always fond of them and their technology and their clothes. So much more comfortable than robes. I always felt like I was wearing a dress.

Mya was just ahead of me in classes, and secretly, I was glad that I never got ahead. Being a muggle-born, and being able to be at the top of the class of Hogwarts wasn't an achievement that many could boast about. In some ways, you might say I was proud of her. Especially when we became friends 7th year. It was insight to so much that I had missed.

Harry snapped me out of my trip down memory lane with a brush of his hand on my arm. He was sitting cross-legged facing me and looking at my face.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I smirked at him, and then smiled and laughed.

"Sorry, just memories."

"That's okay. Hey, do you want to watch the sunset?" He turned towards the sky and I noticed that the sun was starting to set into gold and red streaks across the sky. it toughed the silver capped waves that were sprinkled with green seaweed and algae.

"Harry, look."

"I am looking."

"No look." I pointed out the colors in the sky, then on the sea as they slowly started to blend together. "It's Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Blended." I smiled again. I was doing that a lot today.

"Wow. You're right." I heard him sigh and felt him grab my hand. I looked down, grasped his, and we intertwined our fingers. It felt so natural, so right.

We both laid down, hands still intwined, and just watched the sunset. Soon, it was dark. Harry took out his wand and whispered "Lumos" and we were no longer in darkness. The light illuminated Harry's features, his small nose, the curve of his lips. Most of all, his green eyes glowed. They always had a sparkle to them, but here, now, they almost glowed in the dark.

"Harry?" He made a small noise acknowledging my saying of his name. "Harry" I said again. This time he turned his head to face me.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to, well, umm, I've enjoyed tonight."

"So have I Draco. So have I."

We both smiled, and inwardly, I was glowing. Malfoy's don't glow, but tonight, I didn't care.

A/N hey guys! I'm doing well updating this early in the weekend. I probably won't be able to next weekend seeing as I'll be in the middle of moving, but I'll see what I can do. As always, read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry POV

This was unreal. Here I was, just broken up for less than 24 hours, and had just spent the most amazing night with Draco Malfoy. No, scratch that, I was still spending an amazing night with him.

We had just apperated back to Draco's flat, and I was in his bathroom. I figured that I would do some snooping while I had the chance. I mean, the way things were looking, it was as if i had the right to snoop. I heard footsteps outside the door, and another door close. I figured that he had gone into his bedroom. I looked into the cabinet and found hair products, shaving cream, a razor, and deodorant. The typical things. His toothbrush was on the vanity, along with an open tube of toothpaste. _Hmm, so he doesn't put the cap back on...that will have to be remedied.._ I caught myself thinking this. Who was I to say what had to be fixed and changed inside Draco Malfoy's bathroom. It wasn't as if we were dating. We had simply had a wonderful night, and held hands and snogged for a while. That wasn't dating, was it? Even though I had married Ginny, I never 'dated' her. It was implied that after the war it was expected of us to get together, so we got married right away. Then Theo and I had jumped right into living together, and even when we were at Hogwarts, we had never dated, it was to dangerous. This was all new to me.

A knock came on the door. "Harry? Are you okay?" Draco's worried voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I shut the cabinet that I had left open, and in a fit of bravery and OCD, I re-screwed the cap onto the toothpaste tube. There, that was much better. I opened the door and stepped out to face Draco. He looked expectant, and nervous, and loving all at the same time. I smiled shyly and took his hand that he held out.

He led me into the living room, and we sat down on the couch. Draco, being ever the instigator, placed a warm hand on me cheek and leaned in. Not quite touching our lips together, he looked me in the eye with question. I knew what he was asking. 'Is this okay?' Not moving anything, I simply let my eyes answer with a glow that said 'YES YES YES'. Draco smiled and closed the gap between us.

The kiss deepened as his tongue swept across my lips. I gladly opened my mouth for him. They danced together, my mind wandering to all that could come of this. I felt his hands slowly untuck my shirt from my pants. His hands were so warm as they slid up onto my chest. They caressed every part of my upper body. One staying on my beast bone, one coming out and sliding through my hair.

His mouth disconnected from mine and I felt him start to suck on my earlobe, my cheek, my jaw line, my jugular, and my neck. He stayed there the longest. He just began to suck, and dear Merlin it felt so good. I tilted my head back to give him access to more skin, and suppressed a small groan.

This was so different then what I had ever experienced. With Ginny, I simply didn't enjoy it. Obviously. With Theo, it was well, not like this. It was always full of need, hunger, just plain lust. Now, with Draco, it was full of feelings of love, longing, want, need, connection.

We went from a sitting position on the couch to Draco on top of me, fully taking over. It was odd, I had always seen him as a ferret, feminine, incredibly emotional. I knew that I was emotional as well, but I had never broken down like I had heard of him doing. And I was always the one in control with Theo. There was no question, I was bigger in every sense of the word.

Now this. This was different. I was submissive in every way. Yes I had Quidditch muscles, and I was an Aurror, so I'll admit that I was what muggles called 'ripped'. But Draco. Merlin, Draco was huge. Not in the way that it's nasty, but he was a good size. I could tell that even though he had a desk job, he still worked out regularly.

As we continued along, I felt bare skin on mine. Draco had silently vanished our clothes. Shame, I rather liked that shirt. But, now I knew this was it.

His mouth that was last on my neck traveled down to my chest. He started giving me chaste kisses down my front. He got to my nipples and began to suck. His tongue swirled around one, then the other. My arousal, and his, became more and more prominent as he went on. Me, well I wasn't doing anything. He was doing all the work, and seemed to be enjoying it, and I just tipped my head back even more and let out a groan and sigh of satisfaction. This signaled to Draco to leave my chest, and begin his descent downwards. His mouth traveled further and further down. Then, his hands did his bidding for what was coming next.

A/N Hey guys! So, i know I didn't update this past weekend, I'm sorry, it was hectic. I just moved into a new house, plus it was Halloween. I mean, come on, who doesn't love an entire weekend filled with parties? Especially when one awesome author went as Hermione Granger =) So, just to let you guys know, I'm going to try to update with my already written chapters (there's 2), but after that, I may not post for a while due to a little thing called NaNoWriMo. This is my first year doing it, and I want it to be spectacular, so I'm going to be really working on that. Once December rolls around, I should be back to my regular updates every weekend. Sorry 'bout the long A/N, but hey, you guys still love me right? As always, reviews=love!


	11. Chapter 11

Draco POV

He was actually letting me do this. I mean, he could have said no before I even started to assault him, but he let me go on. I was at least expecting some sort of reaction to the vanishing of our clothes. And now, my hand were, well, _there_ and he wasn't doing a damn thing about it!

Not that I was complaining. No, not at all. Not in the least. But, still. I was thinking he would want some say in our shagging session! Apparently I was wrong. I kept on going at it. The only thing left was our boxers. Slowly, I removed those. This time he gasped, but he also gave me the reaction that I wanted. He moved his hands to where I most desperately wanted them. This was it.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Sunlight was streaming in the widows. I looked up, a bit disoriented, then realized where I was. I was in my flat, sure, but not in my bed. Well, kind of. When I was with Blaise, I charmed my couch to turn into a king-sized bed at the feel of free skin. And this is what I was laying on. And with something laying on my chest. It was large, and smooth, and warm, and had mussed up, curly, raven hair. GOOD MERLIN! It was Harry!

So sue me, I had thought that last night had just been a dream. A wonderful one, but a dream just the same. And now, it was real? What happens when Harry woke up? Was he going to regret sleeping with me? I hoped not. Our actions had proved to me even more what I already knew. I was in love with Harry Potter. Boy-Who-Shagged-Me. Funny, I rather liked that one...

Anyway. I looked at him more closely, and noticed every little detail that I had missed the night before. The curvature of his cheek bones, his bone structure, the way that one little piece of hair fell into his left eye. I smiled.

However, he was laying on my arm, and I noticed that it was starting to wake up and get all tingly. I wanted to shake it, but I didn't want to wake him up. I tried to wiggle my way out from under him, but I failed.

He sighed and his eyelids fluttered before opening slightly to look at me. I was fully expecting him to realize where he was, and the state of nakedness and jump and run. But that's not what happened. In fact, he snuggled up to me closer, looked into my eyes, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back even brighter than I had been.

"Good morning." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. I had a good dose of vigorous activity right before bed, so it wore me out."

"Was this activity enjoyable at least?" I began to worry. Sure he had smiled and snuggled, but now he was actually starting to wake up. He would soon realize what had happened the night before and would be gone for sure.

"It was delightful. In fact, I'm thinking it might make for a good nightly exercise." Did he really know what he was saying? This is the guy that not even 24 hours ago broke up with a guy, and stated, in my office, that he wasn't ready for another relationship. And yet, here I was, with said guy, freshly shagged. Was it just me, or was this a bit hypocritical and rather wrong? Was I really doing the right thing by getting into this with him? And what was he going to think? He was still half asleep, and I was sure that he wasn't the type of guy to have a one-night stand, so what did that make us? Were we now a couple just because we slept together once?

I hadn't had a boyfriend, or even had sex since Blaise. I sure as hell didn't think that I was even ready for another relationship yet, and it had been a couple months!

He stirred above me again. "Whatcha thinking about Draco?"

I couldn't tell him. No, I might actually have a chance at this, and a few simple words could ruin it. There was no way in hell that I was going down that road. But...

"I was thinking about last night. What we did. Was it based off feelings of desire, or simple need due to emotional turmoil?" Wow, where the fuck did that come from? Merlin, I sounded like Mya...

"Oh." That wasn't a good sound. He must have seen my face. "Draco, that was fine. In fact, I was thinking the same thing all night pretty much."

Well, that works I guess. "So...what is this? I mean, neither of us really are in a situation for a good relationship right now."

"I know what you mean..." We both tapered off saying anything really not knowing _what_ to say. Harry sighed and leaned in against me some more.

"I don't care where we are. All I know is that last night was amazing, and I haven't felt that way in a long time, if ever. I don't fucking care about where we are, or what our statuses are, or what is appropriate for us at this point in our lives." Then, he kissed me again. It seemed as if the whole world just melted away before my eyes. Harry was right. It didn't matter whether or not it was socially acceptable for us to be in a relationship. Yes it was rather unconventional, but I mean, really. We were WIZARDS for Merlins sake. It wasn't like we weren't already weird.

Harry kissed me deeper and deeper until we wound back up in the same position as the night before. Our clothes were already off, so it took much less time. We came together sweetly and climaxed together.

He rolled off me, sweaty and glowing, before collapsing on my chest again. I soon drifted off as well, with my head upon his.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! NaNoWri Mo was somewhat of a success, but not really. But now that it's over I can focus on getting you guys more updates on this. I know, it's been almost a month since November ended, but hey, at least U didn't totally forget you guys =) Reviews=Hugs =)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry POV

The sun was really in my eyes now. I lifted my head off of Draco's chest and looked around for a clock. When I didn't see one, I took out my wand and produced the time in a smoky haze in the air. How I loved being a wizard. I saw that it was already half past 3 in the afternoon. That's why the sun was bright...

I gently shook Draco. He 'humphed' and rolled over, his hands flopping to cover his head. I shook him again.

"Draco...Draco...MALFOY!" This got his attention. He sat up and looked at me with an evil glare.

"Now now Mr. Potter...we just slept together...This means no more last names. Got it?" I shook my head in laughter and smiled.

"Fine. But Dray, we need to get up. It's half past 3."

"What did you just call me?" What did I just call him? I went back through my last sentence...oh.

"Dray. What, do you not like it? I heard 'Mione call you Drake, and Draco sounds to much like the evil git that I knew for 7 years. Dray fits."

Draco made a face. Apparently he didn't think so. Hmm, I liked it. Dray sounded like a the perfect nickname / pet name cross. It was cute, and could be used as a pet name without sounding overly sappy and sicky sweet. I may be gay, but even I didn't agree with 'hunny bunches' and even 'sweetie' got to me. But Dray...well again, it could be used as a pet name, but be labeled a nickname.

Though he had this face. It wasn't a good face. At all. "Drake. Draco? What, you don't like Dray?" I asked him honestly.

"Really Harry, I don't. I've never been much of a nickname person, let alone one for pet names. I would really rather not." I slumped a little. I didn't know. I really didn't want to call him Draco, I was serious about the fact that it sounded to much like the bastard that I went to school with for 7 years, and came to love to hate. But then again, would calling him Draco really be referring to the git I had known, when I did in fact really only call him Malfoy? So as long as I didn't call him Malfoy, I wasn't referencing to the bastard he had been in school. Besides, Mione called him Draco, when she wasn't calling him Drake.

And speaking of that, if he just said that he wasn't a nickname person, and yet he allowed Mione to call him Drake, isn't that a bit of a contradiction? I mean really! And that is exactly what I brought up, while laying on a naked mans' chest.

"Draco." He looked puzzled, and cocked his head at me. "You just said that you don't like nicknames." He nodded, still puzzled.

"Yeah I don't. Are you really still on this Dray thing? I suppose if you have to then I can deal with all the ridicule that it will bring..."

"What about Mione?" I cut him off

"What about her?"

"You let her call you Drake. You just said that you don't like nicknames, and yet you let a girl that you hated for 7 years call you by one, and respond to it even. I don't get it."

"Well, Harry, she's my best friend. I do make exceptions you know, I'm not that cruel. Besides, it's Mya, she's different."

I was a little confused. "But I'm your boyfriend, doesn't an exception get made for me?"

Draco sat straight up and looked me in the eye. "Just because we shagged like rabbits last night, does NOT mean that we are dating, you got that Potter?" He had a murderous look in his eye, not unlike the one that I saw after he got changed back into a boy after Mad-Eye had turned him into a ferret.

"But.." He cut me off.

"NO. There is no way in the world we are dating Potter. Look, I don't regret last night, but neither of us are ready for a relationship, and that's not what I want in the least. We can still see each other and shag and whatnot, but we stay out of the public eye, you stay out of my office except for appointments, and the only one who is allowed to know all of this happened is you, me, this bed and Mya."

I was confused. "But after what you said last night...that you didn't care what our statuses were, that this might work between us if we wanted it too. Last night, and this morning, Draco, they were amazing. I can honestly tell you that I NEVER felt like this with Theo...and I don't want to loose this feeling. Draco, I need.."

He rolled me off of him quickly and stood up. "Get out." I was so confused.

"Dr-"

"GET OUT!" He roared. "I don't want you here, I don't want to be in a relationship, and I sure as hell don't want anyone to know I just fucked the Fucking Boy-Who-Lived! And this whole crap speech that you're giving, you know NOTHING. You know what? You don't mean any of it, I know you don't and you sure as hell can't prove to me any differently, so get the hell OUT OF MY FLAT!"

I was terrified. I hadn't seen him so angry since even before the fall. I mean, he had calmed down after the whole Dumbledore incident, and was more scared than terrifying by that point. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know that it wasn't okay. I needed to get out of there.

But as I stood thinking, not walking out the door, I saw him pull out his wand and point it at me. I turned, opened the door and walked out. I didn't even look back.

A/N: Hey guys! Not a lot...just asking for reviews =)


	13. Chapter 13

Draco's POV

I cried. Malfoy's don't cry. Ever. But this, this was just to much. I loved what I felt the night before, like I had never felt with Blaise, and certainly never Pansy. Why I kicked him out I don't know.

Well I do know. He said that he had never felt that way about anyone. He wanted to give me a nickname. He wanted to be with me, and didn't care that both of us were right out of a relationship. And he WANTED to be with ME. ME. Draco Malfoy, former DeathEater, a boy that has always brought thoughts of fear, a guy you wouldn't want to mess with. Harry though, he didn't care about that, and he showed me. I guess I was scared.

Scared? Malfoy's aren't scared. We kept the Dark Lord in our house for months. We weren't allowed to be scared. When it comes to love though...I don't know. Honestly, so no one had ever loved me. Sure, my mother had a fondness for me, but only because I was her son. She never even knew what love was I believe. As for my father, I know for a fact that he never loved me, let alone even knew what it was.

So now to have someone love me. What about Mia though, and Sev. They are a different kind of love. They loved me as a father would (in Severus' case) and Mia like a sibling. Rosie's to young to know. Harry though...he knows. He's felt, and can give, and take.

I was sitting on the floor up against my front door with my head in my hands. I had to get ahold of myself, or someone else. Mia. She would help! Even though yesterday had been the first time that she had talked to Harry in years, they had still been friends for 6 years. She would help, she knew Har-no Potter now. I just kicked him out and almost hexed him. He was Potter again, just like I was back to Malfoy. I didn't have a choice. I just ruined what I could have had, any happiness that could have come from this.

What did I do?


	14. Chapter 14

Harry POV

Okay. That was just weird. I mean, he was all loving and happy one second, and even saying that he was glad to be with me, and that it had been one of the best nights of his life, and he didn't care that neither of us were in a good spot for a relationship. And then...he lost it.

I will honestly say that I had never been scared of Dra-Malfoy. Not even in school. I knew I could take him. But just then...I was scared. I really thought he was going to do something to me. And I didn't like the feeling. It was like I was helpless, like I couldn't do anything, not to him, not to me, not to either of us.

I knew something had to be done. I didn't think that he lost it that often. I mean, Hermione let him around her daughter, and she was never one of bad judgement...well, except for the whole Snape thing, but it looked like that had worked out for her pretty well...but I'm getting off topic. Something had to be done. But, how?

I mean, he clearly wanted me out, and I sure as hell wasn't going back to that flat. Who knows what he could do to me. No, I didn't want to chance it at all. So, where was I to go? Who knew him well? Wait...that was it! I could go to someone who knew him well, and find out if there was a reason he flipped! But who?

I began to think about who knew him back in school. He had said something about Blaise Zambini, but if he had gotten out of a relationship with him, then that probably wasn't a good idea. Theo had been in Slytherin with him, but I just broke up with him, I didn't want him to think that I was crawling back to him, so he was out.

Then I realized my mistake. Hermione knew him well! She was even allowed to call him Drake. Sure, she was allowed a nickname, which meant that she must have been pretty good friends with him. And to make him godfather of her little girl? Well, I knew that I had to go see her, talk to her, find out what the hell had just gone down.

As I walked into my flat that I had kept even while living with Theo, I decided that I was going to change clothes and go straight back to Malfoy Inc. Praying to Merlin that Draco hadn't gone back to work.

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I've been really really super bad with updates...I apologize. However, I have over 1000 hits on the story, and yet no reviews...so, reviews please? You'll get virtual hugs! Okay, that's it from me =)


	15. Chapter 15

Draco POV

I was still sitting against my door with my head in my hands, wallowing when I realized that Mya wasn't going to magically appear in front of me. She was a witch, not a legitimins.

So, I picked myself up off the floor, and apperated back to the office.

"Mya! Mya, where are you?" I didn't get an answer, and looked at my watch. It was 5:30 pm. The office closed at 5. Everyone was gone. And with me not there, they sure as hell didn't stay any later than they had to. Even Mya took advantage of my days off. And I didn't blame her. "Fuck. Now who am I supposed to talk to?"

Just then I heard the 'POP' of apperation. I turned around expecting to see Mya coming back for something that she had forgotten. But no. Of course it wasn't Mya. It was Harry. The guy I had just threatened to kill if he didn't leave my flat.

"Um..I was looking for Mione..I'll uh I'll just-"

"Harry, no. Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Just, maybe this is a good thing." He looked at my wearily, but really could I blame him?

"Um, okay, I guess I mean do you-" He was stammering.

"Let's go sit down in my office. Don't worry, we'll leave the door and the floo open." He nodded, still looking unsure.

I led him into my office, braking instinct by not closing my door, and I went and sat down behind my desk. Harry sat in the same chair in front of my desk that he had sat in the day before. Before I showed him my special place. Before we had a lovely dinner. Before we slept together. And before I gave my heart away way to quickly yet agin to a guy who would leave me in just a few days.

"Okay. Look, I can explain-" He tried to cut me off, and I held up a hand to shush him. "Don't make me put a silencing spell on you. Look, I can explain really. But first I need to tell you the back story, starting during the war." He nodded. "Okay, then let's begin. Back right after Dumbldore died, I ran. I ran home like the scared little boy I was. I didn't want to see or talk to anybody. I wouldn't even let the house elves in, nor Severus. Now, to understand that, you need to know that Severus is my godfather, and had been more a father to me my entire life than Lucius was. But, on with the story. So, I was so upset. But then, you guys left for whatever reason, and Sev started to date Mya.

"I got word of this and was appalled. She was the Gryffindor Know-It-All. So, I came out of my room for the first time in 5 months. I went to school and sought out Sev and Mya, though at that time, she wasn't Mya yet. Any way, I stumbled into Blaise on my way down to the dungeons. Blaise and I grew up together, and though we didn't hang out as much in Hogwarts, we were still pretty much brothers. I was the only one who knew he was gay. Anyway, I was stopped by him to be questioned about disappearing, and leaving him all alone. And that's when the tears started. All of the emotion that I had held in for 5 months, the regret of ever listening to my parents stupid ideas, knowing that the Dark Lord was in our house and killing people. Everything. So, I literally collapsed into his arms in tears. And he comforted me. He led me to the Perfects bathroom and we just sat together, him cradling me in his arms, and I just let it all out. He talked nonsense like that he thought the same things, and he was going to fight on the side of the light when the inevitable war started. He made me feel better. Than, well, then he kissed me.

I thought I was straight. I knew people called me the Slytherin Sex God, and believe me, I took advantage of the reputation. I must have slept with every Slytherin girl, most of Ravenclaw and even a few Hufflepuffs. But they were all girls. I never even looked at a guy in that way before. But when Blaise kissed me, it was amazing. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. And I knew. I knew that he was the one. Suddenly, I felt like all those girls, the reason I never felt satisfied before. I knew it was because I guess somewhere deep in the back of my mind, it was because I was waiting for him. And it might have been the fact that I was gay and just didn't enjoy sleeping with girls.

"It was amazing though what I felt for him. I knew that I fell quickly. I had crushes all the time on girls, and whenever they were with some other guy, I got so jealous. And from that first kiss with Blaise, I knew I was hooked. I deepened the kiss, and one thing led to another. I won't be explicit, but what we had last night, imagine that times 10. It was incredible. I actually now say that that's when I lost my virginity, because it was the first time that actually mattered. When we were done, Blaise did a cleansing charm, and he left. He just left the bathroom, not even looking back, not saying 'wow' not even giving me one last kiss. He just up and left without another thought. I was devastated. So, I did the best I could to clean myself up with a cleansing charm. I put my clothes back on, and fussed with my hair, and I walked out of the bathroom confused, in love, and on a mission to find my godfather.

"I made it down to the dungeons, and knocked on the door. I heard giggling, both male and female, and Mya opened the door in a school uniform. She looked kinda surprised to see me, but smiled anyway, and called to 'Sevie' that 'that git Malfoy' was at the door.

"I remember Sev coming to the door in a pair of black pants, no shirt and his robes opened. Honestly, I'm still trying to get the full image out of my head. But he brought me in, hugged me, and made me sit and talk. So, I told him everything that I had told Blaise. Then, I told him about Blaise. He told me that if that's really how I felt, then he could get me protected by the Order, and that they would help me. And he could get Blaise protection too. I was thrilled, and of course said yes. I finally had the chance to get away, and maybe help stop all the evils that had been going on, in my house none the less. He didn't even wait any time. He buttoned up his robes, and went to find Blaise. We all went up to his Headmaster's office, and he flooed Lupin. He came through, and we talked about all that would be part of our protection. It would include us being kept in a safe house. Not 12 Grimwald Place though, another one somewhere in Surry. I never even knew the exact location.

"But we were moved there that night. Blaise and I spent 7 months there, until we got word of the final battle. We immediately rushed back to Hogwarts, ready to fight for the light. Blaise and I had been a couple ever since the night we moved, heck by January, we were even sharing a room. So, I felt that it was a battle, either or both of us could die, I was deeply in love, I expected a last kiss. So, when I went in for one, he tried to hex me!"

I started to tear up, this was a bad part for me. Harry looked concerned. I kept on though.

"H-h-he took out a Death Eater mask, and put it on. He said that he never thought those things, and that he had been a spy the entire time, reporting back to my father after I had gone to bed each night. I was devastated. I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with a Death Eater. He had always seemed so sincere in his actions for the Order. I truly thought that his parents lessons hadn't affected him at all. That he was reformed. It killed me. He ran away to the other side, and I found my mother. I had missed her, and I knew that she, though followed the Dark Lord, never exactly was enthusiastic about it. I wanted to run with her, get her and me both away from everything, and apperate back to the safe house. But I couldn't find her. And by the time I did, it was only her and my fathers' bodies. I could tell someone had AKd them by the way their eyes looked. I cried again. Then, I stood up, ready to fight against anyone who tried to kill, both Light and Dark. It didn't matter. My parents were dead, my boyfriend had been lying to me. I just wanted revenge on anything and everything that moved. But no, Sev found me, and he took me and Mya and ran. By the time we got to his house, Spinners End, we got a patronus from Kingsly saying that you had killed off the Dark Lord, and all the Death Eaters had been captured, including Blaise.

"Fast forward a few months, and I was at the trial for Blaise. He got off, saying that he had been a spy for the Order, that's why he had the Mark. And that he didn't fight for the side of the Light during the final battle because he didn't want his parents to get hurt. They actually bought it, and he was let off pretty easy. Especially since he was never actually confirmed to have been at a meeting, even though he must have been to get the Mark. "That, and Lupin testified that he had been there the night that I went back to Hogwarts to talk to Sev. So, long story short, he got off. Well, after that, he didn't have anywhere to go, and Severus and Mya had just helped me get my own place, and I was up and running the business again, so I was pretty stable. That being said, I told him that he could move in with me.

"Stupid me. He professed his love again and again, and then finally a few months ago, I got home and his stuff was gone with a note. The note said that I had been a great fuck, and that the best are wimpy little fags who fall hard. And that he was moving out and marrying Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Female! I don't know if his parents put him up to it, or if he was bi all along, or if he was never gay in the first place, but I know that I fell hard and fast for him, and I made it known. I wanted to get married, and adopt kids. I was all set. The he did that.

"I told myself that never again would I fall in love, I would never be in a relationship, and if I didn't kill the next guy that tried that, I would kill myself. It took weeks with Mya to get me back on my feet after he left me. So, when I said that I didn't care last night, in a way I wasn't lying, but I was. To myself. Then, today, my mind woke back up and I remembered everything that had happened. And I flipped. I know it doesn't excuse anything, but that's the truth. You can even ask Mya, she's been there through everything. So...yeah..."

I tapered off from my story, and looked into my lap. I looked back up, half expecting him to be gone, but he was still there. But he didn't have the pitty look in his eye, nor the one that said, 'sucks for you, I'm gone'. No. He had a look of understanding in his eyes. And it's exactly what I needed.

A/N: Oh wizard angst...such a wonderful thing isn't it? Okay, review please! I'm working on more, trying to update...just life has a tendency to get in the way...so, reviewers get hugs!


	16. Chapter 16

Harry POV

Wow. I never thought that any of that would have happened. I mean, I knew that something must have gone down with Blaise for Draco to have reacted to everything that way. "Oh." That's really the only thing I could say. "Well...okay then. But that really doesn't mean that I forgive you for everything. I really thought you were going to hurt me. Merlin Draco, I wasn't that scared when I faced fucking Voldemort!"

He looked at me down-heartened. Disappointed. "Drake." he said. I was confused.

"What?"

"Call me Drake. Dray. Whatever floats your gay little boat. That's what made me flip out in the first place, nicknames are the first sign of getting close. So, it's the fist step to facing my fears. Call me whatever your fucking little heart desires."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. It'll make everything easier. However, I have one condition."

I thought that the condition was going to be to sleep with him or take him out to dinner or something. "Hmm?"

"I want to know exactly what happened during and after the war. I was to scared out of my mind, and after, well I only knew what the papers told me. And Merlin knows that they're never the most reliable. You told me that little bit in the office yesterday, but I want to know it all. Everything, nothing held back."

That was it? He only wanted to know the real story behind everything? Behind me going with Ron, why we left 'Mione behind? Why I married Ginny? "Really? That's it?"

"That's it. Blaise never told me anything, he kept so much away. I guess it was his way of making sure that he didn't tell me he was really a Death Eater. And here I am, making excuses for him. Still fucking making excuses-" I shushed him.

"You are not making excuses for him. You are simply telling me why you want me to tell you my story, instead of the version that the press had, and gave."

"Bu-" I had to shush him again. Really, was he ever going to just let me talk?

"No. Okay, you asked for it, so here goes...Back, right before the Astronomy tower incident, during 6th year, Dumbledore told me about the Horcruxes" Draco opened his mouth to ask a question, but I gave him a look. 'No. I didn't interrupt you, you don't interrupt me. So, the horcruxes. They were objects that Voldemort put parts of his soul in before he died, so that when he was destroyed, he could come back. It wouldn't be until all 6 of them were gone that he would truly die. So, Dumbledore found 2 of them and destroyed them. But then, well...he died. He didn't know what the rest of them were, so therefore I had no idea what they were. But when he died, I knew that he would want me to keep going with the search. It was imperative to the Light winning the war, and finally defeating the monster once and for all. After the funeral, you left, and so did I. Hermione and I both went with Ron back to the Burrow. I was 'dating' Ginny, just because Theo had fucked me up. I thought that maybe spending the summer with Ginny would make me less... gay, I guess.

"The Minister came though, right before the Weasley wedding, and gave Ron, 'Mione and I our items from his will. Dumbledore's, not the Ministers'. All 3 of us got things, but none of them really made sense. That night I was thinking, I needed to find out what my items, and Ron and Hermione's too, and then I needed to find the horcruxes.

"So, in the middle of the night, I decided to pack my bag and just leave. I had been there for four days, and Ginny was smothering. She was like the Giant Squid, she .leave. It was terrible. Ron woke up to, and followed me out. He tried to convince me to stay at least for the wedding, and then both he and Hermione would join me. We could do this all together. But there was one problem, they didn't know about the horcruxes. I never told them, per request of Dumbledore. If they came, then I would have to tell them. I'm sure now that Dumbledore wouldn't have cared, but I was still distraught, and I still was following his orders as best I could.

"We had a good talk out in that field. I came to the conclusion that maybe it wouldn't be to bad. In the end, Ron had his bag packed and we had left a note for the Weasley's and Hermione. I see your face, why didn't we wake Hermione? I'll tell you. Ron was still unstable in his relationship. And Hermione and I had experimented when I lost Theo. Having her there would have broken our concentration, and hers to, none of us would have been safe. Her even more so than us. And neither of us wanted that. Yes, it might have ended up fine, but she was our best friend, and Ron was trying to have a relationship with her. It was all for the best. But if we knew that it would crush her like it did, we never would have done it. No way.

"But we left. It took us months. You know, it was a whole year before Ron and I got back to Hogwarts. In that year, so much went on, that I actually made a Wizards Oath that I would never tell all that happened. But, it was rough. A few times I really wondered if I would live to even face Moldy-Voldy. Let me tell you, I was fucking scared. When we got back though, things were chaotic.

"We heard stuff about 'Mione and Snape, and Ron flipped. Literally flipped out. He went down to the dungeons and cursed and hexed. Or tried to. Snape gave back everything that Ron let go, and in the end it was Ron on the floor bleeding. When he was conscious enough he told 'Mione that she no longer existed to him. And he left. I tried to say something, but she wouldn't have it. I knew that she knew that it was my idea to leave her back in the first place. She even said that it was me that in the end ultimately pushed her and Snape together. I had to agree. In a backhanded way, I _was_ the reason.

"After that encounter, well, you were there for that. I met up with Voldemort, and in the end he won. Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family was much more forgiving than Hermione had been. Ginny had tackled me even. Everyone was jumping and celebrating. I kissed her in the heat of the moment, not realizing what I was doing. Mrs. Weasley saw this, and immediately started planning our wedding. The Prophet took pictures, and people started talking. Ginny was infatuated with me. I saw it as an escape of some sorts. I knew that after all of this, there was no way that they were going to stand me being gay, least of all with Theo. Imagine what the world would say? Their savior batting for the other team." At this, Draco gave me a curious glance. "It's a muggle expression." He nodded, and waved his hand as if to tell me to go on. So I did.

"Besides, everyone was expecting it anyway. Me and Ginny, not me being gay. So, about a week later we had our first real date, a month later we slept together for the first time, and, though it wasn't the best I've ever had, Ginny at least knew how to get me off. I mean, I was still a teenager, watching someone eat a banana could fucking get me off. So, a few months later, I proposed, then married her. We went on the honeymoon, and she was so into it. Like, _really_ into it. I wasn't, but guys can fake it just as well as girls can you know. I just imagined Theo on top of me, and it was pretty easy. And that lasted for a bit. I'm sure even you know, the Prophet didn't say much for a while. After the 'wedding of the century' I became pretty boring. I took a job as auror for the Ministry, but stayed out of the press.

"About a year after we got married, Ginny started to talk about kids. I've always wanted them, imagined myself as a dad more than a guy probably should. I've even had names picked out for years. But with Ginny it didn't feel right. That's when she started to sense that maybe something was wrong. She thought it was our sex life. And she was right. But instead of realizing it was her gender, she thought it was because I no longer found her attractive. Those were probably the most awkward nights of my life. Since we got married, she had topped. I never once left the bottom. It was the one thing I demanded. But she decided that maybe I was getting sick of her always leading, so she started to play the poor innocent one.

"I caught on to what she was doing and simply put a stop to it. She cooled down for a while, but then she got back on the baby thing. And that's when I started drinking. After two and a half years of hell, I never once drank. But, I was at my limit. I couldn't take anymore. So, I found a bar in muggle London. Just my luck it ended up being a gay bar. Starting that first night, I started having one night stands. I took off my wedding band, and just went for it.

"I got a lot of guys, and when I say a lot, I mean it. I was out every night 'working late'. She never caught on. Then one night, I thought I saw a familiar head. Theo. I didn't think it could be, what the hell could he be doing in Muggle London, in a gay bar none the less? Besides, wasn't he in Azkaban? I went up to the guy anyway, I was already kind of drunk. I stood behind him and started to ask if I could order him a drink. He turned and there I was, looking into Theo Nott's eyes once again. I stopped talking, and he didn't say a word. All of a sudden our tongues were in each other's mouths, on skin, on clothes. Hands were everywhere. It was all our past feelings, all the suppressed emotion from over the years exploding out. We made it into the ally way next to the club and disapperated to mine and Ginny's flat. Within seconds of getting inside, we were in the bedroom and out of our clothes.

"I don't know how long it was, all I knew was that my dreams were coming true. We were both at our climax when I heard a ghasp. I lifted my head and saw Ginny, my WIFE, standing in the doorway of our bedroom, with her hand over her mouth, and tears in her eyes. Theo rolled off of me, and I got up and ran out to the living room, following Ginny. I grabbed her just before she disapperated out of the flat. I was able to get her out of hysterics and on the couch to talk. I told her that I was gay, and that I loved her, I really did, I didn't in _that_ way. I had known I was gay since 5th year, and I knew it going into marriage. She asked me if I had always planned on just being unfaithful, keeping her as second, as the proper thing in my life. I said yes, the truth. Tears started to stream down her face, and she fell into my arms. We cuddled on the couch, and I saw Theo walk out. I pointedly looked down at Ginny and he nodded. He "POP" was out of the flat, and I was left alone with a now sleeping wife.

"I placed her in the guest room, knowing she wouldn't want to sleep in the master, and I curled myself up as small as I could on the couch, knowing I didn't deserve the master bedroom. She came out in the morning, waking me up. I took her hand and we walked into the small kitchen and sat down at the table. I summoned toast and tea, and began to tell her my story. I told her everything, right down to why we left in the first place, and why I felt like I couldn't come out. How I felt like I would be letting down not only the entire Wizarding World, but my parents, and Sirius, and Remus, wherever they were. She kept quiet and only nodded her head in understanding at the appropriate times. When I was done, she came out with a simple plan. We split and divorce on amenable terms, tell her family and later the world that it was because we just grew apart. Also in the terms, was that I leave everything to her. The Potter fortune, the house, the name. She would keep my last name, as well as the fame that came with it. I told her that she couldn't have the Black fortune, and I was internally glad, knowing that that would keep me on my feet for a while. But then she threw me the curveball saying that she had combined the two into one large sum to make paying for the wedding easier almost 3 years earlier. Without my knowledge by the way. And therefore, it was all part of the Potter vault. If I gave her that, she wouldn't let my secret spill, to her family, or dear Merlin, the press.

"I had no choice but to agree. I needed that still. Then, she threw me out. She told me that she would shrink and pack my things and leave them in the hall, they would be ready by noon. So, I left. Having no money, I went to Theo's thanking Merlin that I could apperate there by just picturing Theo. I told him the whole story, and he invited me in. It was blissful heaven, for 3 weeks. Then, well, that's where you come in.

"So, that was the condition. I tell you my story. I did. Now what?"

I was expecting a shrug, or a 'well, now we start something'. I did NOT expect Draco Malfoy to practically _leap_ across his desk and attack me. Not, attack me in a physical way. Well, kind of. But a good physical way. He kissed me. It was passionate, and loving, and kind. It was soft, yet rough and demanding at the same time. It was mind blowing, and amazing, and fantastic. It was so much more than the frantic kisses that we had shared the night before. It was the epitome of love, all wrapped up into one long, lingering, kiss. A kiss that symbolized that we would be together forever, that our past significant others would never matter again, that we would never hurt each other in the way that we had been hurt by them. It was truly, how it happened.

A/N: Okay, guys! Thank you all for reading this! I know my updates were never regular, and my chapters were short (well, up until these last two...). But, it's been a good ride. I like the way this has ended, but I do have an epilogue for you guys =) So, until next time!


	17. Chapter 17The End

Epilogue

Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter, newlyweds, lay in bed smiling at each other. The night had been a crazy one. They had gone to Hogwarts and found Professor McGonagall. She had married them in her office, while the portrait of former Headmaster Dumbledore watched over. Then, they had gone back to their flat building, and Harry stood outside the door of the flat that he and his best mate Ron Weasley lived in. Just 3 floors down from the penthouse where Draco Malfoy (now Draco Malfoy-Potter) lived. He knocked on the door and went in to tell his roommate the good news. But he didn't get that far. He was trying to start out easy. Telling Ron that he was gay had been kinda rough, so he wanted to start out easy. Just tell him that he and Draco were friends, and that they liked each other.

Draco, thank Merlin, had stayed upstairs. When Ron blew a gasket over Harry and Draco liking each other, let alone in love, and least of all married, Harry stepped out into the hall, planning on going upstairs to his husband, and confronting his best friend later. But when he stepped out, he walked right into none other than the man of the hour, Draco Malofy-Potter.

The two men got into a fight over what Draco had heard, Harry NOT telling Ron that they were together, when Ron then overheard the conversation, while at the door planning to go after Harry. More words were exchanged, and finally Draco had enough. He was sick of the Weasel telling him that his love could still leave him. Harry opened his mouth to retort that they couldn't, when he cut in himself.

"Weasel, he's my husband, both of us were happy and horny, of course we did it as soon as we got back to our flats. Wouldn't you?" Harry yelled, Ron palled, and Draco grabbed his husband's hand.

Hoping to get back into good graces, Harry allowed Draco to pull him to the elevator and up to their penthouse (after a truly surprising announcement about the ever growing Snape family) and ravish him.

After a good healthy dose of *enter all smutty thoughts here* they lay back on their pillows.

"I love you" Draco said simply to the man next to him. "You can't even imagine the amount of love that I have for you. That I've had for you since that first day when you walked into my office and wanted a loan with Nott of all people." He chuckled. "Then, you kissed me after you broke up with him because you didn't want a serious relationship. It was the mother of all contradictions."

Harry smiled and rolled over on his side to look Draco in the eye. "I remember that. What else happened? How did _this_ happen? I mean, it's been 2 years."

"Wow. Okay, let's see. What did happen?"

The two men flash backed, and finally, after years, all trials were gone, and they could just be them. Draco and Harry, together at last.

A/N: Wow...posting the last 2 chapters on the same night. Pretty much, I'm going to riterate myself here from the last chapter. This has been great fun to write. It has gotten me though many a weekend without internet and crazy long drama practices that I probably didn't need to be there for in the first place =) I truly hope that you have had as great a time reading this as I had writing it. And...since it was never mentioned, and I want this to be up for a while...***I do NOT own anything in this story that is recognizable! It is all Ms J.K. Rowling's and I wish that I could write half as good as her*** So, with that said, I bid you ado. Until next time!

Less-than-three~Glindphaba11


End file.
